


【铁人中心】Fucking Super Sodiers／去他妈的超级士兵

by Oni_Miko



Series: Ironsicle（中文翻译） [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic Book Science, Cryogenics, Gen, Guilt, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords, Super Soldier Serum, Tony-centric, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oni_Miko/pseuds/Oni_Miko
Summary: 托尼在西伯利亚被找到。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fucking super soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435257) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> 译注：
> 
> 可能需要此文前编 《Fucking Frozen Wonderland／去他妈的冷酷仙境》的阅读经历。非斜线文。涉及极端情况下的身体改造，但无详细描写。非硬科幻，不适者慎。  
> 第一章含微量惊悚元素，特别胆小的大概也许可能慎入。

**第一章**

**  
  
** 旧地重游……叫人十分心神不宁。  
  
西伯利亚比史蒂夫记忆中更冷——寒冷，而且黑暗。现在已经是冬季了，十一月的西伯利亚即使是白天也日照贫乏——而现在还是早晨。几个小时之内太阳是决然不会升起的。  
  
现在的积雪更多了。雪堆了起来，掩住了仓库的门，他们费了一番工夫才找到头次来此时的入口——上头也积满了雪。即便带了合适的设备和工具，也还是冷得要命。  
  
“好吧，这地方可真怡人。”看着挡在入口前的厚厚积雪，娜塔莎评论道。  
  
“可不是么。”史蒂夫应道，戴着手套紧握成拳、然后张开——握拳、张开。“我去拿铲子。”  
  
“呃，要干杂活啊。真是棒极了——应该把克林特带来的，毕竟他最擅长这种家事了。”娜塔莎心不在焉地抱怨道。史蒂夫摇摇头，他没什么心情开玩笑，只是一路小跑至直升机上。专注手上该干的事，这是不去思考的借口。  
  
他的借口快要耗尽了。借口，还有时间。  
  
娜塔莎一言不发地接过他的铲子，二人一起把入口前的雪铲开，清理出一条道路来。他们一会儿有可能需要抬一个担架进来，因此把路稍稍清得更宽了些。史蒂夫毫无用处地想着，娜塔莎极其精准地铲着雪的时候，是不是也想再拖延一点时间呢。他知道他是的。  
  
最终，入口清理干净了。他们不情不愿地把铲子插在雪里，娜塔莎走过去看了看门。“好吧，”试了一阵门禁之后她开口道，“没电了。”  
  
“让我试试。”史蒂夫说，娜塔莎便做了个“请”的姿势。史蒂夫吸了口气，用肩膀抵住沉重的金属门，然后往前推，接着更用力地推了一次。  
  
金属发出哀鸣，铰链被磨得震颤起来——但门还是打开了。  
  
里面又暗又冷——虽然没有外面这么冷。  
  
“你先请。”娜塔莎说着，拿出一个手电筒。史蒂夫也如法炮制，然后深吸一口气推门而入。  
  
仓库里空气凝滞，有一些腐败的味道。门口堆起了一些积雪，冰晶攀上墙壁。史蒂夫打量着这些冰晶，看着它们在手电筒光下熠熠生辉，莫名觉得有些不自在。他们继续前行，往基地更深处走去。  
  
“看样子没电的不只是门禁啊。” 娜塔莎一边评论，一边百无聊赖地打开路上的每一个开关。“你有没有碰巧看见过这地方的能源究竟是什么？”  
  
“不凑巧，没有。”史蒂夫说。他用手电筒照向走廊，期望能找到点……比他们猜测的更好点的迹象。生命的迹象，或是离开的；而非现在这冷冰冰的死寂。  
  
这地方如他记忆中一样空空如也——并且还要冷得多。  
  
“我觉得上次我们来这儿的时候是有点暖气的。”史蒂夫评论道。  
  
“那现在想必是没有了。”娜塔莎沉吟一阵，抬起了她的手电筒。排气道的格栅上已经凝结起冰柱。“那么。我倒是很乐意在这儿来一番漫无目的的探险，但……既然已经来了。你是在哪儿把他留下的。”  
  
史蒂夫深吸一口气，接着叹息。“这边来。”他说。  
  
他们没看到任何能给他们希望的东西，任何……最坏的事并没有发生的暗示。他们经过的房间都杳无人迹，走廊空空如也。史蒂夫坚决地压下退缩的冲动，一路上行至他最后见到他的盾的那个平台。  
  
盾不在那里了。  
  
托尼也早已不在。  
  
“他不在这儿。”史蒂夫低声道，几乎是跌跌撞撞地跑到他最后看见托尼的地方。彼时他就在这里把托尼按在地上，用盾牌砸中他的胸口，最后看见的是他倚在水泥支柱上的样子。托尼曾经就在这里，躺在地板上——他还记得。那时他还活着。“他不在。”  
  
娜塔莎低下身去，扫开一点雪霜，从地上捡起了什么东西。一片金属，一侧涂装着炽烈的红。“他来过这里。”她说着用戴手套的手指握住那片金属，然后转身。  
  
“他最后肯定是想办法出去了。”史蒂夫说道，陈旧的希望和反射性的苦涩交织在一起。  
  
“或者，”娜塔莎平静地说，“他离开了这个显然空空如也的地方，去找有用的东西了。比如说，无线电。”  
  
是啊，那很有道理。史蒂夫闭上眼睛。“好吧——我觉得这里应该有个控制中心之类的地方。”  
  
“这是个旧导弹库，”娜塔莎说，“说不定有好几个。”  
  
她站起来，面向史蒂夫。史蒂夫在水泥柱旁犹豫了一阵，低下头去。接着他摇摇头，跟上了娜塔莎的脚步。  
  
谢天谢地，控制中心并不难找。娜塔莎似乎懂得如何在俄国导弹仓库中找路，史蒂夫想着，不过并没有说出口，只是用手电筒照向黑暗的房间，搜索着老旧的控制台、桌面和椅子。那里又一个无线电。  
  
它被扫下了桌，摔在地板上。  
  
娜塔莎把它拿过来，无用地按了几下开关。“我猜是没能起作用了。”无线电反应全无，娜塔莎说道。  
  
“是啊。”史蒂夫应道，闭上眼睛。他几乎可以想象那时的情形了，托尼站在他们现在所在的地方，绝望地想让无线电起作用……“该死。”他低声道，然后移开视线。  
  
很奇怪，负罪感竟然这么来势汹汹。它缓缓升腾起来，从更加寻常的苦涩和沮丧中逐渐演变——而那些也总好过负罪感。托尼可能是成功离开了——然后在全世界的怀疑之中藏了起来……这么假想能让他好过点。  
  
特查拉曾说过这样的叙述方式更容易让人接受。他说得没错。  
  
他们沉默地走到控制中心，找寻着线索。在这阴暗的地方行走越发让人觉得诡异可怕——没有声响，连水滴的声音都没有——一切都是冷冻的。即便是外头的风也吹不进来。这里像一座坟墓。  
  
老天，他真希望这里不是真的坟墓。  
  
“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎说着抬起手电筒。  
  
有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫都不确定自己看到了什么。他们前面的走廊里有床——不，是医院轮床。在那些轮床上面，横陈着尸体。  
  
冬日战士们被捆在轮床上，他们的腿上、腰上都系着绑带。他们都早死了，泽莫在他们脑袋上留下的弹孔依然清晰可见。他们都在寒冷的走廊里被冻得坚硬——但除此之外还有古怪的地方。  
  
他们头上的弹孔周围有血迹。现在已经冻硬了，但当时还没有的时候，血曾经往上流——流进了他们的头发里。  
  
他们花了一会儿来检查那些尸体——最终是娜塔莎发现了。“这里。”她伸手一指，史蒂夫凑过来看。这个冬日战士的颈子上有个针孔，曾经被针管刺入过。史蒂夫查看的时候，娜塔莎检查了轮床——突然间轮床倒转过来，尸体倏忽成了垂直的姿势，头朝下倒立过来。  
  
“怎么回事？”史蒂夫低声道。  
  
所有的冬日战士身上都有针孔。娜塔莎若有所思地皱起眉，但史蒂夫挑起眉毛的时候，她只是摇了摇头。“我有一个理论，但……说不通。可能跟这没有关系。”  
  
“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“等你想告诉我了再说。”  
  
他们继续前进——然后中了头彩。离这不远处有一个房间，里面有过有人在的痕迹。杯子、桶，里面的水早已凝固成冰；有一个装置，娜塔莎谨慎地判断其作用可能是用来取暖——计算机显然是被摆弄过一番了。  
  
“我觉得他在这里待过一段时间。”娜塔莎指着那个建议加热装置说。“有道理——这是个小房间，与外界隔绝，里面还有床和床垫。可能是你在这能找到的最好的地方了。”  
  
“你觉得研究那些尸体的人是托尼吗？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“这个嘛，这里看起来也不像有别的人来过——就算来过，他们也只会把尸体一并带走。”娜塔莎说，接着停下来，手电的光照向一个桶。她的眼睛睁大了，史蒂夫凑过去看。  
  
里面装了约莫一半的红色的冰。  
  
“那是……”史蒂夫说着，声音又低了下去。  
  
“血。”娜塔莎帮他说完，然后弯下腰去。她拾起地上的一截塑料管。  
  
“是……冬日战士身上的？”史蒂夫疑惑地问道，“为什么？”  
  
娜塔莎摇摇头。“还不知道。”她承认，然后站起来，“但他在这里做了 _一些事_ ，看起来不像是纯粹为了打发时间。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉，环顾四周，看向医疗间的最后一张轮床。托尼曾待在这里吗？他在上面睡过吗？“那他现在在哪里呢？”  
  
娜塔莎的手电光扫过计算机，接着是杯子。光在一个像是输液袋一样的东西上停留了一阵——那东西也冻硬了。接着她又把手电转回门口。“我们继续走吧。”她说着，脸上带着疑惑的神情。  
  
他们继续前行。经过了一个又一个空荡荡的房间和冰冷的走廊，他们终于来到了仓库的底部。史蒂夫苦笑着抬头往上看。他们的战斗把这地方破坏得不轻——里面一半的损害他都已经忘了。他们蹑手蹑脚地走过完全倒塌的墙——以及当然了，上面沉重的仓库门完全无法动弹。那时托尼把铰链轰断了。  
  
“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎低声叫他，手电的光稳定地指着一个点。  
  
史蒂夫转过身去，看见那熟悉的金红色金属闪着微光，七零八落地散在地上。钢铁侠的碎片散落一地，一块比一块破碎扭曲——有一些已经完全无从辨认了。手甲和钢铁靴在一旁，损坏的程度不一而足，但那些各式各样的齿轮和面板史蒂夫已经没法辨认了。  
  
不过，他还是认出了那块胸甲。  
  
他亦记得那时用盾牌径直砸中他的胸口，恰到好处地将那方舟反应堆劈成了两半。  
  
史蒂夫吸气，出气。那么，托尼最终也是没能起飞了。他没能把装甲修好，然后……从这里出去。从这里的线索来看，他试过了，也许试了很多次。头盔完全被拆开了，托尼想必是尽力想将其修好，但最终收效甚微。他试过，但失败了。他用了多长时间呢？  
  
“史蒂夫？”娜塔莎又喊了他一声；史蒂夫回过神来，发现她已经没在看那堆装甲了，视线早已飘去了别处。他张张嘴想告诉她，因为也许她还没注意到——接着完全被震惊攫住了。他差点失手摔了手电筒，纯粹靠运气才将将把它接住。他的手电光闪了闪，不那么抖地照亮了眼前那张面孔。  
  
_托尼。  
  
_ 他坐在其中一个冷冻仓里，肮脏的玻璃上已爬满了雪霜。他只穿了钢铁侠内甲，冰晶攀上他的头发、睫毛和胡子——将颜色变作青灰。他的手搁在扶手上，头微扬着，下颌与地面平行，双眼紧闭。他微皱着眉——一动不动。  
  
史蒂夫的喉咙默默地动了动，终于缓缓地意识到托尼是在被 _冷冻着_ 。冷冻，就像巴基一样——低温保存。  
  
“他……”史蒂夫开口道，思绪在脑海里翻滚而过。他没死，他想着。他没死，他没死，他们把他扔下了，但托尼没 _死_ ，他 _没有死_ 。  
  
“你可真是见鬼的聪明啊。”娜塔莎低声道，走过去用手电光照着托尼的面孔。“他把自己冰冻了。他没找到出去的办法，这里大概也没有任何物资补给，于是……他给自己、给救援队备足了一整个世界的时间。”  
  
史蒂夫吞咽了一下。没有死，他没死，这念头来来回回在他脑海里旋转。他没死。他没有杀死托尼·斯塔克。但……“特查拉……他们跟我说，普通人是没办法经受这个的，什么人体里的水，结冰后体积膨胀之类的。”史蒂夫说着看向她，“会置普通人于死地。”  
  
“噢，那就是原因所在了，”娜塔莎若有所思地点点头，“那些九头蛇士兵——他取用了他们的血。我猜就是……为了这个。”她朝托尼点点头。“给他自己一个机会。”  
  
“他……”史蒂夫声音低下去，再次看向托尼，“他把他们的血转移到了他自己身上。”  
  
娜塔莎沉默了一阵，他们就这么看着托尼封冻的面孔良久。他看上去……算不上平和、放松，但仍是平静的。他脸色苍白——衬得他脸上依旧留存的伤痕比史蒂夫上次看到时更加醒目。看起来如同新伤。  
  
那仍是新伤。史蒂夫早已从几个月前的那场战斗中恢复过来，而托尼依旧带着那时留下的伤。即便如此，托尼还是看起来——高贵凛然，该用这样的词来形容吧。他被封冻在一截玻璃管内，却如同坐在王座上，不可逼视。  
  
史蒂夫花了好一会儿才意识到他的盾立在托尼的脚边，同他一道被冻在了里面。他感到胸口有什么东西拧了起来，只能迅速垂下视线，心脏在胸腔里狂跳。  
  
娜塔莎沉思着哼了一声。  
  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫问道，想要分散一下注意力。  
  
她伸出手去，从玻璃仓上揭下一张纸条。她快速地读了一遍，然后摇摇头，把纸条递给史蒂夫。“那个桶。”她说。  
  
托尼不仅仅是把冬日战士的血液转移到了自己身上——他完全地换血了。史蒂夫又把纸条上的文字多读了几遍，这才抬起头来。他并不如托尼、布鲁斯、或是瓦坎达帮助巴基的那些科学家那样了解科学……但即便是他也知道，这种事会产生副作用。  
  
“情况越来越复杂了，”史蒂夫木然道，“是吧？”  
  
“更复杂了，说得好像之前还不够复杂似的。”娜塔莎叹了口气，又将手电光照向托尼。“你就是不会半途而废，对吧？”  
  
托尼当然是，没有回答了。  
  
  
  
“好吧，”克林特的声音从喷气式飞机通讯器上传来，“这可不是我预料中的陈词滥调啊。”  
  
“你们确定他还活着吗？”特查拉的声音则冷静很多。  
  
“就目前的情况来看，是的。”史蒂夫回答道，一手把头发拢到脑后，然后把帽子戴上。“但现在没办法确定他的情况。毕竟什么普通人无法承受低温冷冻之类的，现在不太好判断情况究竟如何——这里的仪器设备可达不到瓦坎达的水平。我们最多能看出来他还活着。”  
  
接下来是一阵沉默，震惊、疑惑，也许还有惊慌。他们谁都没想到能在这里发现托尼·斯塔克还活着。可能是死了，也可能找不到他——但不会是还活着。这便让接下来的工作更加复杂了。现在这无比惊人、令人揪心的宽慰并不是全部，史蒂夫几乎能感觉到接下来会出现更大的转折。  
  
“不过，他是怎么活下来的？”山姆的声音从通讯器里传来，“只有超级人类才能承受低温沉睡，而据我所知托尼·斯塔克可是普通人类。”  
  
“他……给他自己灌了血，”娜塔莎说，“那里有五个死掉的超级士兵，还记得吗？他取用了他们的血，替掉了他自己的。没法知道在冷冻之前或其过程中这产生了什么作用，但……他没有死。”  
  
“……你能不能再重复一遍，因为你刚说的听起来好像神他妈托尼·斯塔克给他自己灌满了九头蛇的血。”克林特平静地说。  
  
“就是神他妈见鬼的托尼·斯塔克给他自己灌满了九头蛇的血。”娜塔莎用一样平静地语气回敬道，“血来自五个不同的人。这里还有一桶他自己的血，冻成了冰——十分确定他灌进去的比榨出来的更多。”  
  
“那可能……会有副作用。”特查拉沉吟道。  
  
“是的，很糟糕的副作用。”史蒂夫附议，在副驾驶位上坐下。这些天他开始思考，也许他只是个完完全全有悖常理的意外——或者也许是因为他身体里的血清分量恰好，从而使得他身上没出现什么可怕的副作用。每一次相关的尝试——从巴基开始算，但从别的意义上来讲他的状况也很糟糕，故也不作数——都满盘皆输。  
  
眼下的状况尤其糟糕，一种叫做“战力强化剂”的东西正在黑市盛行。  
  
“从詹姆斯告知我们的来看，这里的冬日战士有暴力倾向，”娜塔莎缓缓开口道，“他们变得极不稳定，难以控制——然后开始狂暴化。”  
  
史蒂夫剜了她一眼，而她只是挑起眉毛，耸了耸肩。  
  
“那些人是受过训练的战士，”特查拉沉思着说，“一队九头蛇精英杀手。这种背景的人获得超级能力以后通常情况更糟。”  
  
“那斯塔克的背景呢？”克林特毫不留情地问，“该怎么说来着——啊。他是个以自我为中心自恋自大的酒鬼 _混账_ ——”  
  
“说够了吧，非常感谢。”特查拉平静地道，克林特讪讪地住了嘴。“斯塔克先生现在是什么状况？”  
  
“他……好吧，身上还留着上回我们战斗留下的伤。”史蒂夫尴尬地说，一只手捏了捏后颈，没看向对面那个人。“不过应该没有什么严重的伤。”  
  
“很可能有冻伤。还发现了轻度营养不良，”娜塔莎又加了一句，“根据他留下的纸条来看，他是在那场战斗两天之后陷入沉睡的——所以他在把自己冰冻之前起码有两天时间除了水什么也没进食。也许时间更长。”  
  
“他留了纸条？”特查拉问。  
  
“是的，我把它带过来了。”史蒂夫说着把那张纸摸出来。在基地里读它的时候，他竭力没去想上面的字迹有多凌乱。他曾见过托尼写的字，那固然说不上有多工整，但也不像这张一样，像是喝醉了酒以后写的，字母溢得到处都是，在小小的纸条上显得过大了。  
  
在绝境中书写，他想着，用颤抖的手。  
  
他把上面的内容读了出来。  
  
接下来是一阵沉默。  
  
“见鬼，托尼啊。”山姆低声道。  
  
“呃，”克林特道，“九头蛇的血。这太诡异了。”  
  
“关于不要在医院以外的地方把他解冻这点，他说得很对，”特查拉说，“不管冬日战士的血液会在他体内起什么样的物理变化，解冻的过程都需要密切观察。不过……我想马里布并不在选择范围以内。”  
  
又是一阵沉默，这一次的更加阴暗了。  
  
“我们飞机上有必要的转移工具吗，能不影响冻结的那种？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“提醒你——他现在处于坐姿，”娜塔莎说，“可能在封冻状态下转移他并不安全。”  
  
“嗯，那样肯定会造成损害。”特查拉沉吟半晌，然后应道。“请让一下，我要联系一下巴恩斯先生的医生。我们可能得再派一架飞机，运送些合适的设备过来。”  
  
  
  
史蒂夫看着瓦坎达科学家缓缓打开托尼的冷冻仓，胃里疼痛地纠结了起来。逸出的空气发出嗞嗞声响，玻璃门打开，现在再没什么能挡住视野了。  
  
现在周遭更亮了些，史蒂夫和娜塔莎又开了几盏探照灯，以便看得更清楚。灯光之下，托尼的面孔不仅仅是苍白了——他白得发青。霜雪攀上他的头发、胡子、眼睫，让他看起来比实际年龄更老；现在史蒂夫能看清他脸上仍旧新鲜的斑驳伤痕了——伤口还泛着粉红。  
  
“你怎么想？”山姆站在他身边问道。他把飞机导航到了此处——特查拉温柔的阴谋诡计。  
  
“这个嘛，你知道的，”史蒂夫说，“我们几个月以来都以为他是在逃避责任和麻烦，然后死于某个不知名的缘由——现在明了，只是因为我们而已。我们把他留在那儿等死，而且从头到尾都没意识到这回事。”  
  
山姆挑起一边眉毛。“但他并没有死。”  
  
史蒂夫吞咽了一下。那几个穿着白大褂的科学家现在进到冷冻仓里面了，开始里里外外地探查。他们讨论了一阵，接着握住托尼身下椅子的腿，把他连人带椅子抬出了冷冻仓。  
  
这会儿他看上去没那么庄严凛然了。他有点像一个人偶。  
  
史蒂夫低下了头。要是托尼没这么聪明的话……他可能已经死了。  
  
“嘿，”山姆说，“特查拉也没意识到—— _我_ 也没有，而是我叫他来这里找你们的。其实并不是你一个人的错。”  
  
“你觉得分摊错误就能让我、能让我们各自少负点责任吗？”史蒂夫问，转过去看着他，“我们把他扔在那里，长达数月的时间里愉快地把后来发生的错误都推到他身上，而他其实被困在这里，冰冻着跟死了没什么两样。”  
  
“好吧，你要这么说的话。”山姆说着叠起手臂看着他。他皱着眉，显然感到的负罪感也并不少。  
  
“我用盾牌砸穿了他的盔甲。”史蒂夫说着低头去看自己的手。从视线的角落里他能看见那个盾，从冷冻仓里拿出来的时候仍留有斑驳的划痕。“当时我只想着怎么限制住他的行动，那是结束战斗的唯一办法——我毁掉了他的方舟反应堆，留给他一副百无一用的盔甲。我都没想过——”  
  
“嗯，”山姆说，“而我是那个叫他一个人来的人。所以他就一个人来了，没告诉任何人，甚至还让星期五删掉了所有信息。”  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，手紧握成拳。托尼现在连着椅子一起被抬上了一副特制的担架，瓦坎达人在他周围立起某种高科技屏障，四周看上去就像单纯的纺织物，但其实并不是。托尼被放进了一个透明的匣子里。  
  
有几分像个展示柜。  
  
接着传来几声轻微的电流声，织物表面漾起波纹，闪烁的光组成不规则的形状。过了半晌，其中一名科学家宣布道：“现在稳定了，参数没有变化。低温状态可以保持。”  
  
“那就把他搬上飞机。”  
  
史蒂夫吞咽了一下，看着瓦坎达人摆弄担架。它自动从地面上升起了几英寸，瓦坎达人开始操纵它移向出口。托尼·斯塔克被缓缓带走了。  
  
“好吧，”娜塔莎从后面走出来，“数据库里的东西我尽量拿到了，总共也没有多少。基本上都是医疗档案。”  
  
“聊胜于无。”山姆说着看着她的方向，而史蒂夫回过头去。  
  
在她身后，五个死去的冬日战士也被带上了飞机，不过这回瓦坎达人只用了普通的担架。史蒂夫知道瓦坎达人不会在这几个人身上……做愚蠢的事。瓦坎达人对待超人类事物有一套自己的解决方法，而特查拉对超级血清并不怎么热衷。  
  
不过，他们从不谈论西伯利亚九头蛇基地的地理位置也是有原因的，而这些强化超级士兵被抬走的景象勾起了他的一些陈旧的偏执怀疑。曾有一段时间，在强化剂一开始流入黑市的时候，史蒂夫曾严重怀疑过托尼在其中扮演了某种角色——有可能是托尼在这里解剖了这些士兵，造出了药剂，然后开始失控地生产。  
  
他移开视线，然后闭上眼睛。过去的几个月中，他把很多事都怪在了托尼的头上，包括他的死。  
  
娜塔莎一只手覆上他的肩膀，然后紧了紧。“一切都会好转的，”她近乎温柔地说，“退一万步讲，罗斯也没法拿托尼来对付你了。”  
  
史蒂夫哼了一声。“还有一种可能性是他根本不必了。”他郁郁地道。  
  
他可以想象托尼会怎么想；如果他真能醒来的话。  
  
那情形不会有多好看。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

**  
  
** 最初悄然而至的是感觉。仿佛黑暗中闪耀的微光，起先只是一点星火，接着具化成型。手指、脚趾，呼吸时上下起伏的胸膛，空气进出时的鼻子。然后是听觉。电子设备的嗡鸣声，人们遥远的低语声。  
  
然后他感觉到了周遭的温度。  
  
**_温暖。  
  
_** 托尼睁开了双眼。他头顶上是雪白的天花板，奶油色的石材。他盯着瞧了一会儿，接着听见某种电子设备的咔哒声，便把视线从天花板上移开，注意到了墙面和天花板角落针孔大小的镜头——摄像机，恰好正对着他。  
  
那么，不是在医院里了。  
  
托尼坐了起来。冻伤的疼痛已经消失不见了，他的手指、脚趾都活动如常。他的内甲已经不在了——取而代之的是一件白袍，活动的时候右手手腕上有什么东西在拉扯着他的皮肤——是一张贴片，贴在他的手腕内侧，里面有电流流过。他望向左边，看见连载他身体上的监护仪——监控着他的心率、体温、血压、血氧，甚至还有出汗量，最起码屏幕上显示的是这些。  
  
托尼拨弄了几下那个贴片，认出来那大概是瓦坎达的技术，而这时候门开了。  
  
“早上好。”特查拉平静地说，然后把身后的门带上。  
  
托尼上下打量着他。比起上次见到他的时候，这人似乎并没有老，所以应该没有过去很多年。但还是。“殿下——或者该说是陛下了？”托尼问道。出乎意料，他的声音非常平稳，甚至毫不口干舌燥。他也不觉得饿。他们想必是给他喂过水和食物了。  
  
谢天谢地。  
  
“你愿意的话，可以直接叫我特查拉。”瓦坎达国王这么说道。  
  
“那就是陛下了。”托尼皱眉道，“有多久了？”  
  
特查拉甚至连假装会错意都没有。“就算是，六个月零四天吧，”他简明扼要地说道，毫不拐弯抹角，“今天是十一月四日。五天之前你在西伯利亚被找到——我们花了点时间给你解冻，以防造成任何潜在的伤害。你感觉怎么样？”  
  
托尼的拇指抚摩过监护仪的贴片。半年了。半年能发生的事很多。而且，根据已有的情况来看，他现在身在瓦坎达。这表示情况可能不妙，可能更糟，总之不是什么好兆头。在别的任何情况下，都应当是小辣椒在他身边迎接他——或是一个真正的医生。而现在，出现在这里的人是特查拉，又名瓦坎达国王，又名 _黑豹_ ……这无疑是最坏的兆头了。  
  
托你环顾四周。这个房间并非监狱——或者说最起码看起来不像。门是木制的，窗户在离托尼几英尺远的地方，外头是蓝天和一点绿意。当然了，窗户还可能是防弹的，门的另一侧也可能不是木头。  
  
特查拉曾经站在他这边——但特查拉也是个让人猜不透的人。  
  
“为什么我会在这里？”托尼盯着窗户问道，“我觉得我在我的自杀小纸条里写过点关于马里布的内容吧。”  
  
“嗯，这个嘛。在你沉睡期间，局势有些……变动了。” 特查拉说着微微皱眉。  
  
“嗯，我想也是。”托尼应道，又转过头去看他。他能闻到那人的气味。金属、汗，没有气味的肥皂的气味。这有点……古怪。“六个月零四天。”托尼重复道。现在协议可能已经被批准了，不论复仇者联盟是否赞成。他不在，而史蒂夫和大部分复仇者成员不是在坐牢，就是在逃亡……  
  
托尼用手揉过脸颊，纯粹为了检查一下。他没感觉到任何伤口或是淤青，他的脸很干净。谢天谢地，没人动他的胡子。解冻用了五天，他的伤口就这么都没了？“好吧。”他掀开轻薄的羽绒被，把脚挪下床。他的脚趾和手指似乎都没有冻伤了。  
  
神他妈只过了五天。  
  
“斯塔克先生，”特查拉对他说，他的神情小心翼翼，像是带着愧疚，“恕我冒昧，我想向你致以个人的歉意。”  
  
“为何道歉？”托尼皱眉问道，“你那时又不在那里。”  
  
“其实我在，”特查拉承认道，“莱比锡-哈雷机场的事发生以后，我跟踪史蒂夫·罗杰斯和詹姆斯·巴恩斯到了西伯利亚。我目睹了你们在九头蛇基地的战斗——你们相斗的时候，我抓住了赫尔穆特·泽莫。”  
  
托尼盯着他。“我从头到尾都没看到过你。”他承认道。  
  
“我知道，”特查拉说，“我并不想被人看见。真的很抱歉——你正式宣告失踪已经是……很久以后的事了，我也没能跟上事态发展。我们都以为你已经离开基地，然后决定……躲藏起来，就这么说吧。”  
  
托尼别开视线，看向他的手腕，他手腕上的贴片。他眼角的余光能够瞥见监护仪上他的生命体征——心率在上升。  
  
他把那东西揭下来，有点惊讶它竟然这么轻薄柔软。  
  
六个月过去，才有人把线索联系起来。史蒂夫知道，巴恩斯知道，山姆·威尔逊也知道——显然还多了一位特查拉。而足足过了六个月，他们中才有人做出行动。而在他被宣告失踪之前甚至还过了 ** _很久_** 。有那么一阵，托尼只是吸气、呼气……再吸气。“好吧，”他把贴片放在被子上，“那到底为什么我会在 ** _这里_** ？”  
  
特查拉迟疑了大约一秒钟。然后他双手一合，直视着托尼的眼睛。“你被正式宣告失踪时已经过去两个月了；我们怀疑过国务卿罗斯有插手这事，毕竟——你是索科维亚协议的主要支持者之一，所以要是没人知道你失踪，你可能就还在他手上。”  
  
闻言托尼不禁皱眉，怀疑地看了他一眼。说真的？而罗斯就这么……把小辣椒糊弄过去了？小辣椒、罗迪，还有幻视。他见鬼的怎么做到的？  
  
特查拉忧郁地笑了笑。“消息公开的时候，我们才假定你失踪了——此前的两个月都没有，”他接着说，“而我恐怕……我们并没有什么去寻找你的理由。”  
  
“嗯。”托尼不置可否地应道。 ** _我们_** ，特查拉说了 ** _我们_** 。 ** _我们_** 是指谁？复仇者联盟吗？  
  
“从那时起，索科维亚协议就颁布实施了，”特查拉继续道，“不过协议已经被重写了好几次。最终的版本……与你当时看到的大相径庭。拉各斯的事故，维也纳国际中心的爆炸，机场事件……除此之外还有别的一系列小规模事故，加在一起演变成了后来的状况。索科维亚协议的最终版本比你一开始签署的那份严苛得多。”  
  
托尼闭上眼睛，想着特查拉是否见过协议的初稿。他给复仇者们看的那一份差不多已经是第七稿了——之前的几版还要严苛得多。“他们把注册加进去了吗？”他问道。他不知道自己能信几分，但还是有些好奇。  
  
“……其中一项就是强烈建议注册，”特查拉皱眉道，“之前的草案里有这项？”  
  
“是的。”托尼，应道，伸手揉了揉后颈。他付出了巨额的代价—— ** _孤岛监狱_** ——才得以将这一条抹除。“见鬼。好吧。然后呢？”  
  
“就在你被宣告失踪之后，各国签署了协议。”特查拉说，“这就很方便了，鉴于你根本不在，也就没法签协议了。协议通过了，签署协议的113个国家中有65个颁布了针对超能力个体的注册法案。美国也是其中之一。”  
  
“而那是几个月以前的事了。”托尼说。  
  
“没错。”特查拉承认。  
  
“好吧。行啊，真是 _棒极了_ 。”托尼深吸一口气。四个月时间，极其严苛的超级英雄注册法案，那……短期内恐怕没法倒台。“拜托了请告诉我结果表明此举极度荒唐反响恶劣已经被废除了。”  
  
特查拉看向他的神情几乎称得上同情。  
  
“该死。”托尼说着揉了揉脸。他闭上眼睛，几乎能想见自己在西伯利亚的情形。见鬼的，他简直觉得还不如冻回西伯利亚算了。索科维亚以来辛苦周旋数月的成果一朝化为泡影，全是因为他意外出局——托尼喘息着，吸气、吐气。“这并不能解释为什么我会在这里。”然后他说。  
  
特查拉思索了一阵，大约是想尽力把话说委婉点。“好吧，第一，只有我们知道你在哪里。在瓦坎达以外的所有人看来，你都已经死了。”  
  
那么，也就是说史蒂夫、巴恩斯和威尔逊要不然是死了，要不然就和他一样现在身在瓦坎达。托尼不太确定究竟哪一样更糟。这倒是能解释 ** _我们_** 是怎么回事了。  
  
“还有呢？”他继续问道。  
  
“还有就是，一旦你落到你们国家的人手里，我怀疑你可能还是会被定性为‘死亡’。”特查拉直截了当地说，“美国的超级英雄注册法案的实施伴随着一些……错综复杂的政治暗流，该体系似乎有……让具有超能力的个体消失的倾向。”  
  
托尼垂下手，抬头瞧着他。特查拉对上他的视线，眼神中半是歉意，半是遗憾。“你觉得罗斯……罗斯会把我除掉？”  
  
“斯塔克先生——两个月以前，幻视失踪了。”特查拉说着摇摇头。“恐怕我们都无从得知罗斯能做到哪种地步。”  
  
托尼闻言皱了皱眉。特查拉的话似乎不容辩驳，因为句句都很现实——他似乎是个可信赖的人。但现在没有 ** _任何证据_** 能证明他说的话，而托尼现在可不是别人说什么他就信什么了。  
  
“我猜，”托尼缓缓开口道，“你想必是不会愿意让我无限制地接入网络，自己把这堆鬼东西查一遍吧？”他对此并没有抱有很高的希望，不过见鬼的，问一问总是无伤大雅。  
  
特查拉轻轻挑起眉毛，接着笑起来。“要说的话——当然可以，我很乐意。”他说，并回头看了一眼门。像得到了什么看不见的信号——抑或是外面的人在通过摄像头看他们——一个穿着瓦坎达套装的人步入房间，递给特查拉一台笔记本电脑，然后走了出去。  
  
托尼挑起一边眉毛，特查拉转过来面向他。那东西该不会是无限制的吧。  
  
“你不在的时候……发生了许多事。”特查拉说着将笔记本电脑放在床脚。托尼看着他的一举一动，不禁皱眉——这人根本没试图把电脑递给他。“我希望你能 ** _完全_** 了解清楚，斯塔克先生。有些事情不只是表面看上去那么简单，它们透过裂缝渗入了很深的地方。”  
  
“好吧，”托尼慢慢地道，“谢谢您的建议，陛下。”  
  
特查拉笑了。“我建议你从协议开始。”他点点头，然后离去。  
  
托尼盯着他的背影，接着把视线转向关好的笔记本电脑。  
  
他一把将电脑拿过来，开始工作。  
  
  
  
“你觉得他意识到了吗？”山姆有些紧张地问道。众人正透过监控看着托尼·斯塔克的手指在电脑键盘上翻飞，以接近超人类的速度翻阅着新闻文章。  
  
“很难说。”特查拉答道，双臂交叠。眼下斯塔克先生展开的研究看似毫无章法，不禁叫人对他的精神状态产生好奇。他查看的时间线前后跳跃——六个月以前的文章、四个月前的、昨天，然后又回到起点，时间点和事件四方穿插，主题从超人类到政治到股票市场不间断转换。  
  
“我还是觉得给他无限制网络连接这主意不妙。”克林特评论道，他手上把玩着一支箭。“有了那玩意儿，他能搞的破坏可不少。”  
  
“现在对他加以限制对我们并没有什么好处。”特查拉说着回头看他，“不如把你自己放在他的位置想象一下，如果得到的信息全是此地主人选择性提供的，你还会信任他们吗？”  
  
克林特嘲了一声，史蒂夫看上去有些不自在。  
  
特查拉只是摇摇头，又将视线转回监控。斯塔克先生的不信任和谨慎都其来有自——那个男人并不习惯在非同寻常的处境下安于现状。再没有什么事能比把智力超群、有战斗力的人逼到角落更危险了，特查拉知道，他也并无意愿将托尼·斯塔克这样的人逼成笼中困兽。  
  
直白地说，他不确定自己的国家是否能承受可能出现的附带结果。  
  
但还是……但这还是让人不免警觉，那个男人已经在20分钟内阅读了长达400页批准实施的索科维亚协议，里面全是极其繁杂的政治相关内容。他时不时地得停下来喘口气——时不时地闭上眼睛，用手揉揉额头，似乎是头疼得厉害——但他还在继续，用让人完全无法跟上的速度阅读密集的信息。  
  
而根据他脸上越来越紧绷、沮丧的神情来看，他读到的内容大约不怎么愉快。  
  
“他现在在干什么？”史蒂夫担忧地问道。  
  
特查拉抬起头来。斯塔克已经以同样的速度将刚才读过的内容抛在身后了——他现在正在往网页里写下一串杂乱无章的数字和字母，少说也有50个字。“嗯，”特查拉一边应声一边看向另一块屏幕，这台追踪了斯塔克使用的电脑，“简单地说，他在骇入服务器。”他说着摇了摇头。  
  
“我以为你已经给他无限制的接入了。”娜塔莎皱了皱眉。  
  
“我的确给了。”特查拉说着敲了几个键。计算机发起了尝试——但并没能识别出斯塔克写的代码。“要具体回答的话——他正在骇入一个并不存在的服务器，用的程序语言……也并不存在。这实在是很惊人。”  
  
“那么……我们是没法知道他在做什么啰。”克林特缓缓地道。  
  
“嗯。”特查拉点头，这时斯塔克进入的网页向他发送了一个数据包——而他毫不犹豫地接收了。接着，他完全关掉了浏览器，开始使用……别的什么东西。一个代码窗口——向一个依旧不存在的服务器发送临时数据。  
  
情况很显然了，斯塔克有一个隐藏的线上服务器，而这个服务器完全基于他自己的个人代码运行。他现在写的已经完全不是任何可识别的符号了——窗口里的内容和象形文字没什么两样。要说的话，真正的象形文字特查拉倒还认得。  
  
“我们该阻止他吗？”山姆皱眉问道。  
  
“我倾向于不要。”特查拉答道，往回退了一点。瓦坎达来了个斯塔克这种级别的黑客让他不免有些紧张，特别是他还离国家机密如此之近——但那个男人似乎对什么国家机密并无兴趣。他现在在做的、在追踪的延伸得既广且远，在他们看来已经与天书无异。  
  
要说的话，他其实对斯塔克所做的感到好奇，想知道他的调查会带出怎样的结果。很显然，不论他在协议里读到了什么，那都算不上什么好消息，之后那些更深的内容也一样。不过他是怎么得到那些信息的，这才是问题所在。  
  
“我们应该去和他谈谈，”看了一会儿莫名其妙的高速代码之后，史蒂夫不耐烦地开口道，“跟他解释一下。向他道歉。”  
  
“等他自己把情况弄清楚之后再说吧。现在我很满意，让他用自己的方法，自己解决。”特查拉说着摇摇头，然后看着他，“以及，恕我冒昧，史蒂夫，但你真的觉得他现在会想见你吗？在他看来，你们以命相搏不过是几天之前的事。”  
  
史蒂夫两手抱胸，移开了视线。  
  
“他自己得到的信息越多越好，”特查拉沉静地解释道，“让他自己了解清楚情况吧。等他完成……但愿他就知道什么是该做的了。”  
  
“也就是跟我们站在同一阵线上，”克林特语带嘲讽，“那要是他没有呢？”  
  
“要是他没有——那也是他的选择，”特查拉看着他说，“他不是我们的囚犯，也不是跟我们订了契约的从者。他不欠我们任何事。”  
  
“我可不敢苟同。”克林特咕哝道。  
  
“那血清呢？这个又该怎么办？”山姆摇摇头，又面向特查拉，“血清显然是对他产生影响了。我是说，看他的 ** _脸_** 。”  
  
确实，他的脸。特查拉看着录像带，深吸了一口气。“只要他没表现出暴力倾向，或是造成不良影响，”他说，“我们能做的就只有等待。”  
  
“恕我失礼，不过陛下，我们能做的可不少。”克林特尖锐地指出。  
  
特查拉叹了口气，回头看着他，挑起一边眉毛。他什么也没有说——他觉得没有这个必要。  
  
克林特咬牙，停下了把玩于手指间的箭。“你并不如我们一般了解他。”他近乎阴沉地低声道。  
  
特查拉摇摇头看向其他人，他们大都神情别扭，面露忧色。将托尼·斯塔克一个人留在那里会让他们感到不自在——但一个有超级能力的托尼·斯塔克让他们 ** _恐惧_** 。也许他不应该责怪他们——他 ** _确实_** 并不如他们这般了解斯塔克先生，鉴于他一共只和他共事过一次，最后的结果还不怎么好看。那个男人的确有过一连串……犯错误的历史。  
  
但与之相辅相成的也有成功。而为什么总是没人看见那一长串更加恢弘、名目多得多的胜利史，特查拉就不得而知了。这在任何情况下都会让人觉得厌倦。  
  
他摇摇头，又将视线转回屏幕。不管斯塔克做了什么，进入了哪里，现在都已经得到反馈了——窗口里开始闪现一系列无法辨认的代码，斯塔克高速阅读着，几乎一刻不停地滑动滚轴浏览数据。他读的时候甚至眼睛都不动一下——只消看一眼看一眼他便能把整个页面全部吸收，然后继续往下。  
  
这有点吓人，特查拉也必须承认。非凡卓绝的智力向来如此。  
  
但那大概也是他们现在急需的东西。  
  
监控里的斯塔克埋头看了一阵，盯着一整页的代码。接着他突然往回一靠，移开了目光——看向了窗户。他的手在抖，神情冷硬躁郁——他读到的东西使他焦虑不安。  
  
“ ** _都什么东西，_** ”斯塔克低声道，他的声音从通讯器里传来，“ ** _都他妈什么东西。_** ”  
  
“我觉得他看完了。”特查拉说。  
  
“你说的没错，”娜塔莎终于开口道，并站了起来，“我去跟他谈谈。”  
  
没等人们来得及反对，她便已经离开了。特查拉看着她的背影，叹了口气。总有一天，他要掌握这支队伍。总有一天。  
  
  
  
门打开的时候，托尼才从那令人生厌的笔记本电脑上抬起头来——来者并不是特查拉。看见娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫站在门口的时候，他倒并不如何惊讶。  
  
“你好，托尼。”她开口道，语气带着若隐若现的犹疑，摆出了那副意图叫人感觉放松的面孔，假意多过真情。  
  
托尼抬起头，她的身影映入眼帘。她穿的衣服似乎源自瓦坎达——仍旧是黑色的紧身衣，但材质……有所不同。看起来更灵活了——也许是防弹的。这带来了一系列有趣的推断——托尼上一次见到她的时候，她还在为政府工作。而现在她站在这里，从头到脚穿着瓦坎达人的技术，根据现在的局势来看……她显然成了个逃亡者。  
  
这样也就解释了史蒂夫、巴顿、猎鹰和巴恩斯在哪，而红女巫和幻视……在政府监管下失踪。  
  
托尼又转回笔记本电脑上，写下一行指令。然后他把电脑徐徐关上，放到一边。  
  
“你准备打个招呼吗？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
“你好。”托尼说着伸脚下床。“你能不能把我带回西伯利亚？我挺想爬进冷冻仓再冻个五年、十年的。其实三十年也可以，三十年挺好的。再过三十年我们应该已经搞明白奇点了，技术水平想必相当有趣吧。”  
  
娜塔莎的笑容有些紧张，有些不自在。“你知道，我倒是不介意。”她说着从门口走过来。托尼警惕地看着她越靠越近——不过她这么高冷的人显然不是喜欢拥抱的那一类型。她只是在床边坐下，叹息一声。“你现在都搞明白了？”  
  
“算是吧——可能还是缺乏关键要素。”托尼承认道，然后抬头看向房间角落的摄像头。“娜塔莎，这都他妈 ** _怎么回事_** ？”他问。  
  
“坏运气，坏事情，一桩接着一桩，”她说，“那边一个人也没有，情况就变得更糟。我是说，幻视在那边，但幻视……”她手一摆，“不是人类。所以我觉得那边大概没人会听他的话。每一回我们做了什么，他们都总有办法把我们打回原形——我猜我们并没有让他们觉得有多难办把。然后是战力强化剂，然后是超能力恐怖主义事件……负面压力不断加大，而罗斯懂得怎么将其变成他的优势。”  
  
托尼闻言不禁皱眉，看着自己的膝盖。他的头还在嗡嗡作响，疼得厉害。“操蛋。”他低咒一声，用手揉了揉额头。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”娜塔莎小心地看着他问道。  
  
“呃，”托尼闭上眼睛应道，“我猜到会有副作用了，不过头痛大概不是其中之一。我觉得可能是因为被冰冻过了吧。大脑缺氧之类的。”  
  
她沉默了一阵，先是看着他，然后移开视线。“你知道吗，你刚刚在20分钟以内读完了所有协议。”  
  
“是19分40秒，不过那不重要。”托尼缓缓出了口气，然后看着她。“你来这儿就是这个原因吗，以防我发疯？”  
  
“你够疯的了，”她说着蹭了蹭他的肩膀，“我只是来传达一下善意。”  
  
“你很努力，看出来了。”托尼说，心里想着她是否还记得上次他们“善意”的小谈话的结局。“不过我猜这里不善意的东西还不少。”他沉吟道，又抬头望了一眼那摄像头。他朝那东西摇了摇手指，纯粹为了表现得像个混球。  
  
娜塔莎看着他。“抱歉花了这么长时间，”她主动道歉，“我们没……意识到。”  
  
“是，不过随便吧。”托尼一边应着一边站起来，“关键是，”他说着指向那扇看起来是木制的门，“我能不能从这地方出去，还是说要安保来押我？”  
  
黑寡妇打量了他一阵，接着笑起来。她站了起来。“来吧，”她说，“我带你转转。这个时节的瓦坎达实在是很美。”  
  
他们身后的笔记本电脑自动关机。  
  
  
  
手机发出轻响的时候，小辣椒低头去看。她把手里拿着的文件放下，拇指划过屏幕，用指纹解了锁。但手机里并没有新提示，没有邮件，也没有信息，连系统升级都没有。  
  
她花了好一会儿才注意到屏幕上那个联结在一起的弧形和环，那是个她从未下载过的应用，就在她的主页上，排在她常用的那些应用旁边。  
  
有那么一瞬间，小辣椒觉得自己的血凉了。  
  
她认出那个形状的时候心脏漏跳了一拍。那只是个简化过度的图标——但她认识，她知道那个颜色，那个设计。她眼看着那弧形和环开始绕着中心缓缓旋转。  
  
小辣椒死死按着手机，屏住呼吸看着那橙色的光布满整个屏幕。她屏幕上方的时间定格了，手机被定住。  
  
然后出现一条新提示。  
  
[波茨女士，您好。先生向您致以问候。]  
  
六个月以来的第一次，小辣椒终于能呼吸了。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

  
  
“你觉得伯宁·扎纳[注：瓦坎达首都]怎么样，斯塔克先生？”特查拉站在托尼身后问道。  
  
“挺……好的。非常的乌托邦。”托尼看着窗外的城市，模棱两可地答道。看见这样一座毫无钢筋水泥森林的城市，他莫名觉得有些怪异——像是有人建了一座城市，然后里面长出了热带雨林。而它的确又是一座城市，不折不扣的城市，摩天大楼鳞次栉比。很美，但又古怪地叫人觉得陌生。科技与自然的和谐统一。  
  
这感觉像是在科幻小说中醒来；他很喜欢，但还是不免觉得怪异。  
  
“那……就好。”特查拉笑着说，站到了他身边来。  
  
“你知道吧，我不会留在这里的，”托尼看着他，“真的不会。”  
  
“嗯，我知道你不会，”特查拉看着他承认道，“你想走的话，这里都有飞机供你乘坐，无论你要去哪里。”  
  
托尼微微皱起了眉。“好。”他说着将手臂交叠。他仍穿着医院里的病号服，白色外袍，白色裤子；他站在西装革履的国王旁边，却莫名觉得有些飘飘然。如同身处梦境。“那你们为什么带我来这里？”  
  
“娜塔莎跟你讲过你是怎样被找到的了吧？”  
  
“确切的说，她含糊其辞地把我糊弄过去了。”托尼耸耸肩，心里默默记下了这句， ** _娜塔莎_** 。真不正式。“但我能明白。她和史蒂夫罗杰斯找到了我，并把我带出了西伯利亚。带我来了这里，因为这是他们现在的基地。但这又是为什么？”  
  
特查拉耸耸肩。“协议颁布实施以后的动荡时期里，我在庇护这些超级人类，还有那些理念相同的需要一个避难所的人。”他解释道，“其中就包括一些你认识的人。詹姆斯·巴恩斯也在这里。”  
  
托尼转过来面向他，微微皱眉。“我猜到了，”他平静地说，“但你为什么要告诉我呢，陛下？既然你当时在那里，想必是知道我上次见到那个人时发生了什么吧。”  
  
那国王看了他一眼。“詹姆斯·巴恩斯现在处于封冻状态，”他简明扼要地说道，“已经五个月了。当时我们的数次试验都告失败，最终没能解码他的程序。他现在等待着科技的进步能将他从九头蛇植入的一切中解救出来。”  
  
托尼咽了口唾沫，一时间沉默不语。巴恩斯和他一样处于封冻状态足有五个月，想到这他的胃拧了起来。“还是那句话，你为什么告诉 ** _我_** 这些？”  
  
“说真的，”特查拉摇摇头，“过去的几个月我对你的队友们有了一些了解，也听说了不少关于你的事——从我所知的来看，你们的团队非常缺乏诚实。”  
  
“这就是受情报机关管辖的结果。最后所有人都在撒谎。”托尼摇了摇头。他转过去看着窗外，底下的树看起来年岁很大了——它们与你平日在城市里见到的修剪整齐千篇一律的行道树截然不同。那些都是盘根错节的古树，托尼想着它们大约还会结果吧。“不过，反正也不是我的队伍了。”  
  
“不论现在是什么情况，欺骗和谎言都毫无作用。”特查拉说着摇摇头，“以及，本着诚实的精神——在你离开之前，我想与你结盟。”  
  
托尼皱着眉转向他。“这条橄榄枝是来自谁的？超级英雄的干爹，还是瓦坎达国王？”  
  
特查拉笑了。“来自黑豹。”他简单地道。  
  
“那么……就是二者皆有了。”托尼毫无幽默感地总结道。  
  
特查拉耸了耸肩，朝他望过去。“协议的进展不如我们期望的那样一帆风顺，”他说，“我认为你应该也同意这一点。其他人，他们还相信时间和机遇能改变这一切——他们相信某一天世界会不得不需要他们，被迫做出改变。”  
  
“他们在等着超级反派来帮他们将整个世界团结起来，”托尼说，“那可真是……太棒了啊。”  
  
“以前不是没有过先例。共同的敌人就是最好的统一者。”特查拉耸耸肩，“这种事也许会再次发生。历史曾经有过例证，而复仇者们面对威胁时的确曾经齐心统一。”  
  
托尼哼了一声，接着摇了摇头。“这话听起来可不陌生。”  
  
“对于一队英雄来说，这种立场无可指摘。要说的话，我认为英雄就是这么诞生的。”特查拉沉思着望向下方的城市，“不过，我作为一国之君，不可能坐等未来的敌人来袭而毫无作为。你知道我一开始为什么反感复仇者联盟吗？”  
  
托尼不自在地耸了耸肩。他并不知道这个人曾经反感他们，只知道他支持协议。“可能有很多原因吧，”他说，“那段时间我们业绩可不怎样。”  
  
“是因为你们的名字，”特查拉直白地说，“ ** _复仇者_** 。从你们的定义来看，你们从来都只是一股反对势力，驱使你们行动的是不满和不平。无论为做何事，以不满为动力总是最落下乘的，而你们的目的还是拯救、帮助人们？我看不出其中的价值。现在也仍然不能。”  
  
托尼做了个苦相。“我以为你是要来与我结盟的，而不是……指责我们以往所做的一切。”  
  
“我只是希望你能明白我的看法，”特查拉解释道，“我也想明白你的。”  
  
“好吧，那——那也挺好的，”托尼摇摇头道，“不过我不太确定你想从我这得到什么——是道歉吗？我的理解是，复仇者联盟的分崩离析——这么说吧，与 ** _我_** 也脱不了干系。除此之外你还担忧别的事吗？”  
  
“的确有，”特查拉看着他道，“眼下我最关注的就是你，和你接下来的行动。而在你有任何动作之前，我希望能搞清楚你是一个什么样的人，斯塔克先生。我不会强迫你展示给我看，但……我很好奇。”  
  
“你当然好奇了，”托尼摇头低语，“你可真是会恭维人。我得说，被他妈的忘在西伯利亚六个月之后，你这话真让人感动。”  
  
“你是个天才，超级英雄，亿万富翁，而现在你身体里有了超级士兵血清，行为与以往相异，”特查拉指出，“它起作用了，是不是？”  
  
托尼不置可否地耸耸肩。  
  
“你很清楚这为何让人产生担忧。”  
  
“啧，”托尼应道，“效果可能会消失的。我是说……”他心不在焉地伸了伸手臂，“我可绝对没有变成超级士兵体魄。”  
  
“没错。但你的力量在于其他地方，不是么？”特查拉看着他，神色事带着些趣意的严肃，好像径直看穿了他的顾左右而言他。  
  
托尼放下手臂耸了耸肩，移开视线思索了一阵。“你感到紧张了？”  
  
“不，我对此很乐观，”特查拉轻而易举地承认了，“因为 ** _你_** ……是你让协议诞生的。”  
  
闻言托尼闭上眼睛。好吧，这和他想的不一样，但，好吧。 “不只是我一个人。”他声音紧绷。  
  
“索科维亚事件以后，联合国召唤的人是你，受到指责的人是你，应对它们的人也是你，”特查拉说，“那场会议之后，协议就开始起草了。你知道这种事终将发生——不仅如此，你还参与了起草的过程。”  
  
托尼吸气，呼气。“还有别人知道吗？”他问。  
  
“这重要么？”特查拉挑眉。  
  
托尼迟疑了一阵，双臂交叠。一瞬间他觉得自己一丝不挂了。见鬼，字面意思上也差不多。“陛下，你这有点像是在威胁我啊，”他不自在地说，“你想要什么？要我道歉吗？”  
  
特查拉缓缓摇头，眼睛紧盯着他。“在那些协议里，你看到了一些东西。我也是，”他说，“现在 ** _仍是_** 。”  
  
托尼沉默了一阵，心里细细思索着。然后他又看向窗外。“我猜这个观点在前复仇者们中相当流行吧。”  
  
特查拉只是看着他，眼神含着期待，又冷酷无情。  
  
托尼吞咽了一下。“是，行了，好吧。我当然是从中看到了一些东西，”他说，“我看见了它不可避免的到来。协议终将成为现实，不管以何种形式。超级人类如雨后春笋般四处冒出，光是纽约就有差不多一打超人类个体——放眼全世界情况也一样。每年都在变得更多，数量呈指数式增长。”他哼了一声，“这就好比颠倒过来的力量真空——一时之间力量 ** _太多_** 。我们身处超级力量通货膨胀的泡沫里。泡沫总有一天要破灭的。”  
  
特查拉闻言微微皱眉。“而你觉得监管势在必行。”  
  
托尼耸耸肩。“我们带来的好处比造成的损害更多，向来如此——但事实就是，我们也造成了损害。”他说着将双手紧握成拳，然后交叠双臂。“ ** _我_** 就造成了很多损害。我也需要被监管。”  
  
国王若有所思地点点头。“我也这么认为。”他同意道。  
  
他们沉默了一阵，在冥思的寂静中望着下方的城市。托尼一想到回去要应付的董事会、庞杂的文书重写就不由得抱紧了自己——成功，失败，失望。会议桌上的争论。一个又一个不眠之夜。  
  
“那本该是……某种开始，”托尼静静地道，“我不知道那会是什么，我看不了那么远，但我想着、我希望着那会是 ** _好事_** ……”他声音低了下去，接着耸耸肩。“好吧，后来的事你都知道了。愿望很美好，现实很残酷。”  
  
“你觉得你失败了。”特查拉看着他。  
  
“显然如此。”托尼哼了一声。  
  
国王打量了他一阵。“我觉得你没有失败，斯塔克先生。”他说，而托尼不可置信的看了他一眼——现在他们都看过协议了，不是么？特查拉显然看出了他脸上的怀疑，因为他笑了。“我觉得你只是没能 ** _完成_** 。”  
  
“啧。”托尼满心怀疑，接着又有些不太确定。特查拉没在开玩笑；他的神色与玩笑完全相反。“陛下……”  
  
“现在协议已经不可能废除了，”特查拉说，“不论以何种形式，它都会成为社会的一部分，直到再也没有存在的必要——而现在 ** _有_** 这个必要。问题在于，它现在被写就的方式并不正确，具有压迫性和歧视性。协议亟待修正——而我无法一个人做到。”  
  
托尼舔舔嘴唇，谨慎地看着他。“那么，就是这种合作关系了。”他缓缓地道，手指敲着自己的臂膀。“好吧，陛下，不过在决定之前，我得看一下具体的书面提案……”  
  
特查拉的笑容，好吧，就像一只黑豹。“斯塔克先生，我还以为你永远不会开口了呢。”  
  


* * *

  
  
“他看起来……没事？”史蒂夫问道，并强自压下绕着房间踱步的冲动。  
  
“他头痛得厉害，不过没事，”娜塔莎耸了耸肩，“有点困惑，不过很快就跟上节奏了。他可是托尼，在一天之内就能掌控所有情况了。”  
  
“哦那可真是太棒了，”克林特说，“完全就是我们想要的——托尼·斯塔克掌控一切。”  
  
娜塔莎朝他挑起一边眉毛，然后看向史蒂夫。“我知道你想去见他，但特查拉是对的——他得先找准自己的立场。你现在去见他的话，很有可能最后又会吵起来，那可帮不到任何人。”  
  
史蒂夫咬牙，但还是点点头。没错，他也能看得出来——太能看出来了。他们会彼此大吼大叫着找借口，然后是指责，最后是攻讦，到头来一无所成。他想道歉，想解释，但……现在大概不是合适的时机。  
  
“他有没有任何……你知道，变强的迹象？除了阅读速度变得非人哉以外。”  
  
娜塔莎微微皱眉。“我觉得他的体魄并没有大幅增强，”她承认道，双手抱胸，“除了治愈速度变快以外，我没看出来他有任何身体上的变化。要说的话……他还要更瘦一些了。”  
  
史蒂夫抬起头来，又看向旁边固定的监控器，里面的托尼正站在一扇巨大的窗户旁，看着下方的伯宁·扎纳。“有可能是他的身体在消耗能量储备，”他说，“这……有可能。脂肪减少。”  
  
“有可能。”娜塔莎也同意。  
  
他们沉默了一阵，打量着屏幕上托尼的身影。  
  
“好吧，说真的，我们要拿他怎么办?”克林特看着史蒂夫问道。“有他妈的超人类能力的斯塔克。我们应该赶在他把水搅浑之前制定出应急计划。”  
  
“克林特。”史蒂夫语带警告。  
  
“怎么？我说的是事实。事情就是这么回事，我们都知道——等他把情况全都搞清楚，他就可以开始搞破坏了，与此同时我们还得负责。索科维亚，还记得吗？或者，还有那天杀的 ** _协议_** ？”  
  
史蒂夫看了他一眼，然后别过头。  
  
“那家伙现在有血清了，”克林特看着他们，“你们难道不觉得情况要变得更糟吗？”  
  
“你知道吧，这事很可能轮不到我们来操心，”山姆沉吟道，“我就想想。”  
  
“见鬼的轮不到——”  
  
“我是说，”山姆看着屏幕，又开口道，“复仇者联盟早已不复存在了，而即便人还在——队伍也早在托尼陷入沉睡之前就分崩离析了。现在没有什么团队可言，上一次我们在一起时干的事是彼此相斗。托尼他——”  
  
他话头止住了，微皱着眉转向窗户，仔细聆听。  
  
片刻后他们所有人都听见了那遥远的轰隆声。史蒂夫抬头走向窗边，往外看去。那听起来像是……  
  
没错了。起初是一个小点，然后是那熟悉的闪耀金红色，和反重力火焰划过天空的痕迹——钢铁侠，正在疾速飞行。那是——他吗？——从天空中俯冲而下，然后骤然停在半空中，高悬于城市之上。  
  
“好吧。”史蒂夫皱着眉说道。这情形他已经数月未曾见过，是他既想念又不想念的画面。不知怎的……他没想到这会来得如此之快，而现在便已经实打实的在这里了，钢铁侠的战甲。那不是什么拙劣的仿制品，是如假包换的钢铁侠。但……这又是打哪儿来的？  
  
“见鬼的，怎么回事？”克林特说。  
  
“也就是说——还有别的战甲了，”山姆若有所思地道，“尽管罗斯并没能找到。”  
  
“显然如此。”娜塔莎沉吟半晌，低头看向手里的基莫约卡片[注：一种瓦坎达高科技PDA]。她把它拿起来。“情况很明朗了。钢铁侠得到了在此降落的许可。”她说着挑起眉毛；片刻后钢铁侠战甲离去了，消失在他们的视野中。  
  
“这下可完了，”克林特说，“等斯塔克的那玩意到手，他就能远走高飞——我们就说什么都没法知道他要干什么了。我们应该过去然后——”  
  
“然后怎样？”娜塔莎说，“你还能把他关进监狱里吗？”  
  
克林特哼了一声。“他会把事情搞得更糟。你知道的！”  
  
“克林特，”她平静地说，“还能糟到哪里去呢？”  
  
“我不知道，不够我还记得那个东边的小地方，你知道吧， ** _索科维亚_** ——”  
  
史蒂夫眼睛闭了一阵，然后作出了决定。“我要去见见他，”他说着转向门口，“我一个人去。”其他人都起身准备跟上他时他又加了一句。  
  
“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎喊了一声，史蒂夫平视着她。她打量了一阵他的脸孔，接着轻轻摇头。“不管你要做什么，要说什么——别找借口。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起了眉，但还是点点头。“我知道了，”他说，“谢谢。”  
  


* * *

  
  
特查拉双手抱胸，往后一靠，看着斯塔克先生浏览提案。在过去的数月时间里，他曾向联合国、向国务卿罗斯提交了好几版，试图修正那些激进严苛的条款，让协议更温和一些——大部分都收效甚微。  
  
瓦坎达是一个强大的国家——但其无调性的历史注定了它不具有很强的政治影响力。  
  
斯塔克先生往回靠了一些，眉头微皱。只消十分钟，他便看完了特查拉写了 ** _几个月_** 的内容。“都挺好的，”他认同地转向特查拉，“这些一条都没通过？”  
  
特查拉摇摇头。“当然都被考虑过，但索科维亚、拉各斯、萨克森尼……超级人类受到的负面舆论压力比正面的更多。人们很害怕，我想他们不愿意考虑任何仁慈的让步。”  
  
斯塔克先生若有所思的点点头，一只手摩挲过他的胡子。“其实前复仇者们等着超级反派打上门来也算是情有可原——这会迫使人们让步，让协议中的许多条款意义全无。眼下的条款摆明了是要把所有超级英雄都中立化。这还是在注册法案没他妈的把他们都 ** _打进监狱_** 的情况下……”  
  
“嗯，”特查拉点头称是，“制定协议的政府与有超级力量的人类针锋相对。这几乎就是要宣战了。”  
  
斯塔克的手指在笔记本电脑外壳上敲了敲，沉思了一会儿；特查拉的手腕上突然发出声响，让他不由得看了过去。那边的特查拉将袖子往上挽了一点，露出了腕上的手环。  
  
全息投影出现在他的手背上方，上面是苏里的脸。  
  
 _“有外来飞行物靠近城市，”_ 她用瓦坎达语说道，神色严厉， _“从能量结构来看，它使用的应该是斯塔克工业的方舟反应堆和反重力技术。”  
_  
特查拉朝他的妹妹挑起眉毛，然后抬头看向斯塔克先生。“我想那是你的装甲吧。”他平静地问道。  
  
那男人也不甘示弱地把眉毛挑了回去。“怎么？”他近乎挑衅地应道。  
  
“你让外来飞行物进入瓦坎达领空之前，我还是希望你能提前警告一下，”特查拉说，“不过现在情况比较棘手，这次我就让它进来了。如果再有下次，我们会把你的装甲击落。”  
  
他一根手指拂过投影端子。 _“允许钢铁侠在此降落，”_ 他对苏里说， _“请将其引导至宫殿顶上的平台。”  
_  
 _“希望您知道您在做什么。”_ 她答道，然后切断了通讯。  
  
斯塔克先生目不转睛地盯着特查拉拉下袖子，盖住手环。“你见鬼的是怎么把全息投影仪安进这么个小球里的？我连个镜头都没看到啊，更别说处理器了，”他有些入迷地说道，“哎，我大概有点垂涎三尺了。”  
  
特查拉微微一笑。“斯塔克工业的科技水平拍马还是能赶得上瓦坎达的——我毫不怀疑你们能在大约五年以内攻克这个难题。”  
  
“你这人引诱功夫很到家啊。”斯塔克先生一脸渴望地说。  
  
特查拉只是摇摇头，伸手去拿笔记本电脑。他按了一个按钮，电脑弹出了一个记忆棒。特查拉把记忆棒递给斯塔克。“这是我在协议上做的工作。里面也包含了一些……我对某些特定个体的研究。你可以从这里开始。”  
  
“你现在是要赶我走了吗？”斯塔克先生问道，但他还是接下了记忆棒，在两指之间把玩着。  
  
“还不到时候，”特查拉看了他一眼，“我还有一些事情是想让你知道的，不过跟协议没有多大关系。第一个，是我们从西伯利亚带回来的东西。”  
  
“冬日战士们。”斯塔克皱眉道。  
  
特查拉点点头。“我们当时并不确定低温沉睡会对你造成什么影响，以及你的恢复程度会如何——有可能还要合成更多的血清，或者至少从九头蛇士兵身上提纯。最终并没有用上，”见斯塔克警觉地直起身子，特查拉赶紧向他确认，“但现在九头蛇士兵被保存在这里，就在伯宁·扎纳。”  
  
“那……你要拿他们怎么办？”  
  
特查拉打量着他。斯塔克先生似乎没有之前那么疑心重重、高度警觉了。“你父亲研究过血清的效用，对吧？我们希望能得到你的允许，用死去的九头蛇士兵研究血清，”他开门见山，“不是用来制造超级人类——是因为血清可能可以用来治疗疾病。弱化的血清可能能治愈成千上万的人。”  
  
斯塔克先生咬住下唇，打量着他的脸。“这个需要签协议， ** _受法律约束_** 的协议，”他说，“然后你们可以自主研究。”  
  
“这是自然，”特查拉承诺道，“还有一件事，我们把你装甲的残骸也带回来了。我向你保证，我们连扫描都没有。”  
  
斯塔克先生扮了个鬼脸。“你知道，最可怕的是我竟然真的相信你来了，”他低声道，一手揉过脸颊，“那东西现在就跟废铁没什么两样。我打赌你们有乌托邦式废铁回收系统的。”  
  
特查拉挑起一边眉毛。“你愿意的话，当然可以，”他温言道，“第三——关于振金合金盾。”  
  
闻言斯塔克顿了一顿。“嗯，那个啊，”他慢慢地道，看了特查拉一眼，“其实我也在想这个问题。你们给史蒂夫造了个新盾吗？”  
  
“是的，”特查拉轻易承认，“但原来的盾牌在其合金工艺下，具有一些我们无法达成的特性。纯的振金更加坚固——但它没法……回弹。”  
  
斯塔克挑眉。“哎呀呀，”他愉快地笑了起来，“斯塔克工业终于赢了瓦坎达一招。承让承让。”  
  
“这种特性也只有在非常特殊的情况下才有效用。”特查拉指出。  
  
“不管怎样，赢了就是赢了。我们的产品更有 ** _弹性_** 。能赢的地方我就要赢。”  
  
特查拉也不由得露出笑容。“为了我们未来的……合作，我想向你提起交易，”他接着说，“用等量的振金换那个盾。”  
  
“嗯……条件很诱人，但我要考虑一下。那个盾还有一些情感价值，毕竟是我父亲造的。而且你知道，它还是一样重要的历史文物。还有，它有 ** _弹性_** 。”斯塔克慵懒地笑道，“想一想，要是我把它卖到黑市去——我可要 _发财_ 了。”  
  
“比纯的振金还有诱惑力？”特查拉平静地问，“ ** _讲讲道理。_** ”  
  
斯塔克先生笑出声来。“二十磅纯振金，”他说着摇摇头，“你还真是懂得如何抓住一个人的心。成交吧，陛下。”  
  
特查拉满意地伸出手去，与斯塔克握手。“我想，你现在要去见见你的盔甲了吧？”国王问他。  
  
“我想先换件衣服再说——我的内甲在哪儿呢？”斯塔克先生扯着他的白袍，“因为，白色 ** _真的_** 不怎么衬我。”  
  


* * *

  
  
史蒂夫找到托尼的时候，他正和特查拉走在一起，准备离开——他脱下了医院的病号服，又穿上了钢铁侠内甲，贴身的黑色织物将他从颈子包裹到脚。他这样子……  
  
“托尼？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地问道，托尼和特查拉都转过头来。特查拉看起来不怎么高兴，而托尼皱起了眉。“你这就……要走了吗？”  
  
有那么一阵子托尼什么也没有说，史蒂夫差一点就退缩了——刚刚那句话真的不是他想说的开场白。托尼最终还是开口 ，他的语气叫史蒂夫感到陌生。“嗯，我还有事要做，有人要见，诸如此类你懂的，”他说，“当你躺尸这么久之后，工作就堆积成山了。”  
  
史蒂夫不知该说什么。那话语并不算是指责——但却又是。他不知道自己该作何反应。  
  
“那我就不打扰你们了，”特查拉说着递给托尼一个看起来很沉的黑色匣子，“这是设计用来与你装甲的背板相连的——这样就能提着它到处走了。”  
  
“我的……装甲来这儿才不到半个钟头——陛下，这是你们刚刚造的吗？”托尼问道，眼神在他和那匣子之间游移。“我走之前能不能看一眼你们的制造系统？”  
  
特查拉笑了。“兴许下回吧，”他冲托尼点点头，“希望能很快再听闻你的消息，斯塔克先生。”  
  
“不会太久的，向你保证。” 托尼说着低下头。特查拉再次点点头，又看了一眼史蒂夫，然后转身离去，徒留托尼看着他的背影。没过一会儿，特查拉便离开了，这里只剩下托尼和史蒂夫两个人。  
  
“我觉得我大概有点迷上那个人了。”托尼惊奇地摇摇头。  
  
“所有人都难免。”史蒂夫轻笑一声应道。  
  
托尼低哼一声，然后转头去看他。史蒂夫紧张地对上他的视线。“那么，”托尼开口道，“好久不见，史蒂夫。”  
  
“嗯，算是吧，”史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，“对不起。”他脱口而出。  
  
托尼移开视线，看着手里的匣子。史蒂夫看见他活动的手指，黑色的织物一路延伸将将盖住他的指节——都已经好了，毫无冻伤的痕迹。托尼现在看起来很健康。史蒂夫告诉自己没必要对此感到不安——但还是……  
  
“托尼，”史蒂夫再次开口道，这回更加坚持，“ ** _对不起_** 。”  
  
“我知道了，谢谢。”托尼抬头看着他，神色阴沉。“也……没什么可说的。都过去了，”他说，“不过我还是很好奇， ** _后来_** 你们为什么又去找我？六个月过去了，你们以为我死了，要不然就是跑了。最后为什么又跑来西伯利亚？”  
  
史蒂夫露出了苦相。他预想过各种各样的指责和疑问——但没预料到这个。“为什么不呢？”他有点疑惑，“我们终于知道你可能在哪了，或者说可能能在那里找到线索——我们当然就要去找你。”  
  
托尼眨眨眼，头又抬起来了一点。“真的吗？”他怀疑地问道。  
  
“托尼——我们以为——那四个月的时间我们都以为你死了，因为协议相关的秘密制裁行动死在了中东，诸如此类，”史蒂夫立马解释道，“我们不知道你是失踪了。要是我们知道的话——”他停了下来，咽了口唾沫。别找借口，娜塔莎这么跟他说。  
  
托尼朝他挑起一边眉毛。“但你们大可以把我扔在那儿，”他说，“我跟死了没什么两样——何苦大费周章？”  
  
“当然要费这个周章，我——”史蒂夫深吸一口气，然后缓缓出气。接着他站近了些，托尼立刻绷直了背；那算不上是警告，但绝对是在戒备。史蒂夫停下了。“即便你真的死了……我也得知道。”他小心翼翼地说。  
  
“以防万一是你把我害死的。”托尼语调平板。  
  
史蒂夫面露苦相，然后吸了口气。“不管怎样，我都得知道。”  
  
托尼沉默了一阵，只是看着他。“好吧，”他说，然后摇了摇头，“也行。还有别的事吗？”  
  
“你这话什么意思，‘还有别的事吗？’”  
  
“我是说，你还有什么别的想要的吗？”托尼一字一顿地解释道，“还有什么我能为您效劳的，队长？我的装甲还在那等着我，而我没有一整天的时间，你知道吧。”  
  
史蒂夫张张嘴，然后又闭上。“那个血清。”他有些绝望地开口道，因为如果他开口还是道歉的话最终大概会演变成一场争吵。  
  
“血清怎么了？”托尼皱眉。  
  
“你觉得你处理得了吗？”  
  
这话让托尼不可置信地挑起眉毛。“好了，”他缓缓开口道，“如果这就是你要说的，那我想我真的该走了，谢谢。”  
  
该死，史蒂夫恼怒地想着，并伸手抹了把脸。现在这进展不对，怎么都不对。“托尼，我真的很抱歉——我只是……想帮忙。”他都能听见自己声音里的沮丧。  
  
“我也是，”托尼平静地说，“但我们都看到事情的结果是怎样了，不是吗？我们大概还是都别再坚持的好——显然我们都不怎么擅长这个。”  
  
“你真的这么觉得吗？”史蒂夫声音低了下去，“我们就这么……别再坚持了？”  
  
托尼又看了一眼他手上的东西。他静了一会儿。“这样对所有人都好，”他终于开口道，“史蒂夫，我们不是一个世界的人，彼此言语不通。从来都不通。”  
  
史蒂夫皱眉。“就因为你喜欢谈论科技——”  
  
“我说的不是那个，”托尼不耐烦地道，“你知道的。”  
  
史蒂夫打量了一阵他的面孔，然后深吸一口气，缓缓呼出。“不试一试的话怎么知道不行呢，”他终于说道，“我知道——我们目标不同，采取的方式也不同。这并不意味着两条路中只有一条是正确的。”  
  
托尼耸耸肩。“是啊，但如果不趟过我们刚刚争论的那个点，随便走哪条路都走不通的。”他说，“史蒂夫，我不想跟你吵架。”  
  
“我也不想跟你吵！”史蒂夫沮丧地提高了声音，因为他们这就又开始了， ** _争吵_** 。而这是他特别告诫自己不要做的。为什么事情总是这样结局？  
  
托尼挑起眉毛，仿佛他也在想一样的事。  
  
“见鬼的，”史蒂夫低声道，伸手揉揉脸颊，“那你准备就这么放弃了吗？放弃我们，放弃复仇者联盟，放弃这一切？”  
  
托尼讶异地摇摇头，“这么说吧，要说失踪的这六个月教会了我什么的话，那就是我他妈没这么多时间管这个。”他坚决地说，“现在我得走了，请见谅。”  
  
史蒂夫低头咬牙，眼睁睁看着托尼拿起那个匣子，转身离开。“对不起，”史蒂夫苦涩地说，“真的对不起。”  
  
“我也是，”托尼一边走一边说，“问题在于，对不起改变不了任何事。再会了，史蒂夫。”  
  


* * *

  
  
托尼一路乘电梯上行至特查拉的宫殿屋顶时才平静下来。他到达的时候呼吸还有些粗重，整个人都有些抖。他的整副身体像是精力快要耗尽，神经刺痛着仿若过载——不过那大概是他的想象。  
  
那不重要了——因为钢铁侠就在前方，恭候着他。  
  
“先生，”熟悉的声音透过装甲的通讯器传来，“请允许我向您表达再次见到您的喜悦之情。”  
  
托尼微笑着往前迈了几大步。“回来真好，”他把特查拉赠与的小礼物连在装甲的背板上——随着一声完美的咔哒，它自动与装甲契合了，这让他不禁有些战栗。见鬼，瓦坎达的一切都有点过于性感了。  
  
装甲打开，将他裹入一个完美的高科技怀抱；托尼沉浸其中，宽慰地一声叹息。“欢迎回家，先生。”贾维斯会意地在他耳边低语，托尼愉快地应声。  
  
然后他们起飞。


End file.
